Hush, little Girl
by Thalialynn
Summary: Eine besonders harte Zeit wird ueber Hogwarts kommen und schliesslich steht es zwischen Gut und Boese. Doch wie reagiert Harry wenn Schueler anfangen sich fuer verschiedene Seiten zu entscheiden. Selbst diejenigen, die ihm besonders nahe stehen. DarkHerm


Disclamer: Nix hiervon gehoert mir ... grummel ... muss ich aendern! Noch gehoert alles J.K. Rowling

Ausserdem muss ich noch mal anmerken, dass ich mich fuer die fehlenden Umlaute und sz entschuldige. Ich schreibe meine Geschichten aus Amerika und die haben hier leider keine Keyboards mit Umlauten. Also bitte seid nachsichtig beim Lesen.Aber ich kann euch verstehen, mir fehlen sie auch. schniff

Also, stellen Sie die Rueckenlehnen zurueck und entspannen Sie sich. Hier kommt:

**Hush, little Girl**

Kapitel 1 - Was ist mit der Welt los? 

Harry sass am Gryffindortisch, stocherte missmutig in seinem Essen herum und beobachtete die Menschen um sich herum.

Alles hatte sich veraendert. Die ueblichen Scherze und die leichtfertige Stimmung, die bei einem Internat voller Hormon gesteuerter Teenager einfach aufkommen musste, blieben dieses Jahr anscheinend aus. Jetzt, wo wirklich der Beweis da war, dass Voldemort endgueltig zurueckgekehrt war, schwebte eine Dauerregenwolke ueber den Koepfen seiner Mitmenschen.

Hey, er war schliesslich derjenige, der ganz oben auf der Abschussliste Voldemorts stand und er schaute nicht staendig zitternd ueber seine Schulter wie Neville. Oder schreckte bei jedem lauteren Geraeusch zusammen wie Pavarti? Spielverderber. Das war noch lange kein Grund, die Lebensfreude zu verlieren.

Verdammt! Er war jung! Er war heiss! Er wollte was erleben! Hey, Rothaarige da hinten, nimm dich in Acht, Harry war in der Stadt und willig, Draco Malfoy Konkurrenz zu machen! Wenn der Idiot schon nicht mit seinem Vater in Askaban die Zelle teilte, konnte er ihm wenigstens die Maedchen wegnehmen.

Aber nein, anscheinend war Harry der Einzige, der so dachte.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er machte sich einfach Sorgen um seine Mitschueler. Die Blonde schraeg gegenueber brauchte bestimmt ein wenig Zuneigung und Waerme. Und wer waere in diesem Fach nicht besser geeignet als der gute alte Harry?

Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. So ging das nicht mehr weiter. Es traf wohl alle hart. Besonders die, die ihm nahe standen. Wie zum Beispiel seine beste Freundin, Hermione Granger.

Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe. Es schien, als sei jegliches Leben aus ihr gewichen. Sie sass nur noch vor sich hingruebelnd in dunklen Ecken. Ihre heiligen Schulnoten hatten sich zwar nicht geaendert, jedoch meldete sie sich im Unterricht nicht mehr. Hogwarts Lehrer und Schueler hatte dies zu Anfang zutiefst verunsichert. Es hatte eine Wirkung auf Herms Umfeld, als wenn Hagrid im rosa Tutu durch die Schule rennen wuerde.

Ein paar Lehrer hatten den Versuch unternommen, Herm darauf anzusprechen, es jedoch angesichts ihres starren Blicks auf ihr Pult schnell wieder aufgegeben. Somit fuhr der normale Unterricht fort und keiner stoerte sich mehr daran.

Okay, einen Lehrer schien es erheblich zu stoeren. Snape. Er unternahm jeden Versuch, Herm zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Natuerlich in seiner, na ja, Snape-Art eben.

"Miss Granger, sollten Sie etwa die Antwort auf meine Frage nicht wissen oder ist Ihnen einfach die Lust vergangen, uns mit Ihren ewigen Besserwissereien zu belaestigen?" war noch das Mildeste, was Snape ihr an den Kopf warf. Es brachte Harry zur Weissglut.

Und wuerde Harry seinen Zaubertraenkelehrer nicht besser kennen, haette er schwoeren koennen, dass sich dieser ebenfalls Sorgen um die Veraenderung der Schulsprecherin machte.

Das waere, als ob Neville den ersten Merlinorden in Zaubertraenke erhalten wuerde, dachte sich Harry und schuettelte den Kopf. Nee!

Schulsprecherin, das war auch so eine Sache. Anstelle sich wie erwartet zu freuen und laut kreischend durch den Fuchsbau zu rennen, wo das Goldene Trio den Sommer verbracht hatte, und jeden abzuknutschen (was sich Ron zumindest erhofft hatte), war ein kurzes Nicken das Einzige, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

Die Tatsache, dass Herm dies alles voellig kalt liess, frustrierte ihn erheblich! Er vermisste seine alte Hermione. Er fing sogar an, ihre Belehrungen und Moralpredigten zu vermissen.

Seinen Teller wegschiebend stand er entschlossen auf, schnappte sich jeweils einen Arm von Ron und Hermione und stuermte sie hinter sich her zerrend aus der Grossen Halle.

Er musste etwas unternehmen, er war ja schliesslich Harry Potter!


End file.
